Your Love is a Lie
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Logan joins the hockey team just to be with Kendall. But then Kendall moved to another school, leaving Logan heartbroken. When the tournament came, Logan was ready, until he realized he has to compete with Kendall's team. That gave Kendall an idea to claim his victory. Soon, Logan founds out the truth, that Kendall's love is a lie. Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got a new story! This story just pops in my head for no reason. I don't know where it came from but it just does. oh wait, I think I remember where I got the idea from. I was watching an episode of Full House. Well, Enjoy!**

Logan Mitchell opens his locker after entering his combination in. He shrugs his shoulder as his backpack slides freely down his arm and he catches the strap before the pack touches the floor. He unzip it and he put his books and binders into his locker.

He turn to his mini calender that is hanging on the inside of his locker door. It has his homework due dates and events on it, all organized on it. He grab a pencil from his little pencil holder that is also hanging on his locker door below the calender and put a circle on today's day. Today he's going to join the hockey team, just like he promised his best friend, James Diamond.

When James begged him to join the team at first, Logan denied, until a few days ago, he found out his crush, Kendall Knight, is on the team. Logan had been crushing on the blond ever since he came to this school. They have almost all the same classes together and every time Logan enters a class, he sits far away from Kendall as possible. Don't get me wrong, nothing's wrong with Kendall, but Logan just doesn't like sitting near someone who is out of his league. He's too shy to even talk to him.

Logan likes Kendall, but he didn't know much about him. Only what he heard. He's nice to everyone in school and he befriended everyone who likes hanging around with him. Maybe that's the only thing Logan likes about his personality. That's during school. After school, Kendall feels free to do whatever he wants. And to Logan's dismay, he learns more about Kendall and what his like was outside of school. He learned Kendall's drinks and do drugs. Logan greatly despise people who drinks and do drugs. And what upsets him even more is that Kendall's not a virgin, he's a player, and he's straight. That last information makes Logan's heart ache.

So, why does he love Kendall if he does stuff that Logan despise? Maybe he just likes him for his looks.

And just because of that, he agrees to join the hockey team.

As Logan about to close his locker after grabbing his binder for his first class, his friend Carlos Garcia comes up running with an arm full of textbook and notebooks.

"Hey Logan." Carlos says trying to catch his breath. Has he been running to school because he was late again this morning? "Can I put some of my stuff in your locker? I need a way to get to class quicker so I don't have to be tardy."

"Sure, buddy." Logan says as he clear some space, pushing his textbooks aside and move his notebook and binder on to another shelf. Logan grabs Carlos' stuff out of his arms and put them inside and organize the place.

"Uh, I kinda need my notebook for my first class." Carlos says and Logan pull out his notebook that labeled History in black marker. He handed to Carlos. "Thanks. So, are you going to join the hockey team? James says your going to."

"Yeah, I'm going to tryout today after school." Logan says excitedly.

"You just want to join because Kendall is on the team."

Logan gasp a bit and slap his hand over Carlos' mouth. "Shhhh!" No one must know Logan is gay. He would be bullied for life! He did get bullied before for like a week for being a know-it-all until people found out being intelligent means you will be successful in life. "No. No one can know!" Logan says in a harsh whisper.

Carlos nods his head, knowing what Logan is talking about. Logan slowly let go.

"Now, let's go to class." Logan says as they walk to History.

* * *

"Logan, come on and get out of the closet." Carlos says as they walk to the gym for hockey tryouts.

"Logan Mitchell will forever stay in there and he had swallowed the key." Logan says.

Carlos stop his track." Closets down have key holes."

"Some does and I'm staying in there." Logan says and Carlos continue walking.

"Come on! I came out of the closet and nothing happened to me... yet."

"Still not getting out." Logan push the double doors open to the gym to meet the coach there.

They found the rest of the team are practicing by playing floor hockey. The team is divided by red and blue. James, who is wearing a red jersey, runs towards them.

"Hey guys." He greets with a grin.

"Hey, so is that how you guys practice hockey?" Logan ask. "With jerseys?"

"Yeah, Mr. Knight needs a way to remember who's on which team and for that, we wear jerseys. Plus, for practicing on the ice, the school either allows to wax the gym floor for practice only or Mr. Knight makes us wear socks instead so we can slide on the floor, just like ice hockey."

"The coach is Kendall's dad?" Logan ask in shock. Great. This is going to be difficult to approach his crush. He also has to make a good impression.

Carlos snickers. "Oh, shit."

"What?" James ask.

Carlos leans in and whisper to Logan. "Sorry I didn't tell you first."

Logan roll his eyes.

James chuckles. "You know Carlos. If you want to take risk and ask Kendall on a date, go right ahead."

The fills Logan's system with jealousy. His best friend is going to ask his crush instead?

Carlos irritatingly punch James hard on the arm.

"Ow!" James squeal as he rubs his painful arm.

"Garcia!" Mr. Knight comes over and handed him a blue jersey." Go get a blue hockey stick."

"Sure, is the floor waxed or are we sliding on socks today?"

"None, you run." Mr. Knight shoves Carlos to the gym floor. Then he turn to Logan. "Wanna try out, Mitchell?"

Logan look up at him. He looks a bit like the older version of Kendall. Oh, this is way difficult to ask Kendall out now, not like he intended to.

"Yes, sir." His voice stumbles a bit.

"Mr. Diamond here,"- he wrap his arm around James and pull him in- "Told me that you're a great player."

"That's right, sir."

"Well, I believe what he said is true, so I guess we can just get started. Now, go get a red jersey and go practice."

"Yes, sir." He says as walk to the gym floor.

James look up at Mr. Knight. "Kent? Can you let go of me?"

Mr. Knight glare at James. "Don't ever call me by my first name ever again." He let him go.

"Alright." He says and walk back to the gym floor and practice, joining the red team.

Logan, on the other side of the gym, gets a red jersey and puts it on as he grabs a red hockey stick that is piled up on the floor. He look around for James, who he remembers is on the red team. Then his eyes land on Kendall. Logan was about to go to him until he realized Kendall is wearing a blue jersey. Logan frown in disappointment and walk to where James is when they're about to start a new game.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan came home from practice, all weary and exhausted. He sling his backpack on the couch then fall and slouch on it, about to take a nap. Then he remembers he has homework to do. It's just a science project. But it's not due 'til another week.

"Well, better finish it before I procrastinate." Logan mumbles as he slowly sits up and unzip his bag. Logan never procrastinate. Ever in his life and he's not going to start now. Not ever. He scheduled for everything.

As he tries to concentrate on his homework, he keeps remembering about today's practice. Kendall is on the other team. But at least it's only for today. When Logan was face to face with Kendall, Kendall gave him the ball. Yeah, not puck, but a little, red, plastic ball. Then he complimented on Logan's playing skills. That makes him smile.

The doorbell rings and he sighs as he grab his economy class notes and stands up to answer it. It's Kendall.

Logan's face turns red as he sees his crush on his threshold. This has happen quite often. Kendall would just come over to borrow some notes from economy class. He barely shows up to that class. All they do is copy notes anyways and have the teacher talk nonstop about the subject and his life, something nobody cares about. Whenever Kendall shows up to that class, all he does is sleep and the teacher never gives a crap. Besides that, he would show up for that class only for a test and surprisingly, he pass it all.

Logan look down so that Kendall doesn't noticed his heated face, but it's too late. Kendall smiles then he says, "Hey, can I borrow your notes? When's the next test?"

Logan looks up and says, "In two days."

"Great." Kendall says unpleasantness

_Well, time to take risk. The worse thing he can do is say no. _"So, what are you doing tomorrow or Friday night?" He was suppose to ask him if he wants to go out but that works too.

Kendall shrugs. "Nothing much. Tomorrow I would be studying. Thursday, I would hang with some guys at the skate park. And for Friday? I don't know. I haven't made plans yet."

_Perfect. Gotta ask him before two days. Time to get out of the closet. Or make Carlos pull me out of it._

" Do you skate, Logan?" Kendall ask, popping his thought bubble.

"Oh, yeah!" He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great. Maybe on Thursday we can go to the skate park together."

_Together._ The word keeps playing in Logan's head.

"Well, I gotta go." Kendall take the economy notebook out of Logan's hand. "See you tomorrow." He steps out and walk home.

"Bye." _That must be the longest conversation we've ever had._

* * *

Thursday after school, Kendall invited Logan to the skate park. It wasn't far from their neighborhood. It's just almost a skated there with Carlos and James. It was Logan's idea to invite them. He doesn't want it to awkward with Kendall alone. James was planning on going by himself until Kendall called. Carlos never intended until Logan shows up at his door.

It was three when they got there. They all go skate around the half-pipe and talk to some friends.

An hour later, Kendall and Logan takes a break and sit next to the half-pipe.

James is about to drop down. His board is hanging on the edge as he get ready to push. He is concurring a very high ramp in the park.

"What are you waiting for?" Carlos ask impatiently and push him down from behind.

James screams. He's not ready yet! Carlos skates behind him.

"This is just like skydiving, isn't it?" Carlos ask laughing.

"No it's not!" James yells.

Kendall starts laughing as he sees his friend in fear. He says he can take down every ramp in the park, but not all.

Logan turns to Kendall. His dirty blond hair sways in the cool breeze. And the way he smiles. Logan can't take it. Is it wrong to like someone _just_ for their looks, even if you don't know much about them? Logan frowns as he remembers this is out of school, meaning Kendall is free to be himself. But what is the real Kendall? Is this it? In school, Kendall is popular, he's nice to everyone, and he follows school rules like a good boy. Logan expects the opposite out of campus, but nothing yet. He never saw Kendall do drugs or drink. That's good. Maybe he doesn't. He remember James says Kendall is currently single and still is. So he's not a player.

Kendall catches Logan's stare. "What?"

Logan noticed and look away. "Nothing."

"Come on, Logan. You can tell me." Can he?

Logan hesitated. "Oh, I was wondering if you act different when you're away from school. But I guess you don't"

"What did they tell you?" Kendall sounds annoyed. That worries him.

"Well... I heard that you drink and do drugs and you're a player, meaning you're not a virgin."

Kendall let out an irritated sigh. "Logan, those are all rumors."

"Rumors?" _I thought so._

"Yeah, but I could explain it. I only dated two girls in the past and it's Jo and Lucy. I never had sex with them. You know how people is in school. When they see someone you're currently dating entering your house, it immediately means they wanted to get laid and they get it."

"So, you're still a virgin." Logan says.

Kendall nods. "And for the drug thing. I don't do it. Someone must've saw me hanging out with people who does it. And for drinking, James dragged me to a club. Nothing else."

That's it. Nothing else. That means Kendall is safe. Kendall is not a bad influence like Logan thought. Whenever he saw Kendall, he goes crazy in the head. He likes him, but at the same time he doesn't like him. He only like him for his looks, not who he really is. He wanted that crushing to stop. But now that Logan know Kendall doesn't do the thing he despise, Logan feels grateful.

He might even have a chance! But Kendall said he dated Jo and Lucy before, meaning he's not gay. Or is he? Because Logan dated Camille once and he doesn't feel it. He only dated her just so the school doesn't be suspicious that he likes the same sex.

Everything is finally cleared out! But just to make sure, he only needs to ask one question. But he doesn't think he should.

He hears a loud thud and groaning. He look back at the half-pipe and see James has fallen in. Carlos is standing right next to him.

"Wow, that is just nice!" Kendall says sarcastically and fake-applauding.

"How is that nice?" James cries out, groaning.

"You didn't die!" Carlos cheers.

"Damn you, Carlos."

"Come on." Kendall says. "Let's go help him." He grab his board and step on it as he roll down. Logan follows.

At around five, after skating around some more, Logan and Carlos got off their skateboards and lean against the chain-linked fences as they watch Kendall and James skate around with other people.

"Step three completed: Get him to hang out with you." Carlos smiles. He has been helping his best friend get the guy of his dreams. Step one is to pull Logan out of the closet. That is still in progress. Step two was getting Logan to talk to Kendall. Completed. He saw them talking right after he landed safely while James just fell on his face inside the pipe after getting James at the edge to rest, Logan skated around with Kendall. Carlos wanted to join, but he wanted them to enjoy each others company.

Carlos faces Logan who was taking a sip of his water. "Now onto step four: Dating."

Logan almost choke on his water after hearing that. "Not too fast!" He says after he calms.

"Oh, and we needed to finish step one."

"Step one will forever be unchecked."

"Fine, you better get out before I do it the hard way." Carlos smirks.

"What is the hard way?"

"You'll see. Sorry if I hurt you tomorrow." Carlos is about to walk away before Logan can ask what that suppose to mean, but Logan block Carlos with his arm.

"How did you do it?"

Carlos turn to him. "Do what?"

"Get out of the closet. You make it so easy. People in school know you're gay and yet, they haven't done anything to you yet."

"That's because they know my rule."

"What rule?"

"Piss me off and I'll get violent and I'll easily kick your ass to the hospital."

Logan gape. He never knew Carlos can be violent. He's the nicest, sweetest guy in the school. How is that possible?

"Hey, look." Carlos points to the entrance. "Kendall's leaving."

Logan look over and there he is. Kendall is leaving without telling them. Why? He invited them, he should leave with them, not alone.

James walks over to them.

"Hey, where's Kendall going?" Logan ask.

"Nowhere, he just needed to take a phone call and he can't do it here. It's too loud."

Logan nods in agreement. No one can take a call here.

James smile turns into a frown. "But he sounded upset when he told me. Wonder what's up."

"I'll go see." Logan insist and grab his board and walk to the exit.

"Go Logan!" Carlos cheers.

James stares weirdly down at him. " What the hell?"

Carlos frowns and faces him. "Don't ask." Carlos is the only one who knows Logan's secret. No one else. Not even James or Kendall himself. Carlos did tell James once Logan's secret, but he thinks he's just joking and Carlos is okay with that.

Logan exits the skate park, looking around for Kendall. He takes a drink of his water and continues searching.

He hears someone talking, but stops after a second. Then he hear rustling. That must be Kendall. Logan runs to the sound but then stop as he sees Kendall, leaning on a brick wall, right next to the skate park.

He was about to happily call him until he stop himself and frown at what he's seeing. Kendall is lying. Not about not being a player, not about drinking, not about being straight, but he lies about the drug. He does do drugs. Kendall has a cigarette in hand and he takes a drag as he checks his phone.

Kendall lied. About not doing drugs. He does. Maybe he lied about drinking too. After hearing the words from the blond, Logan was filled with hope. All of the negatives he thought about Kendall is gone. He is happy that Kendall is a good influence to him. Until he sees Kendall doing something he despise.

Logan despise four things in particular. Drinking, doing drugs, body tattoos and piercing. Ear piercing is okay for him, but body piecing? No. One tattoo or two on the body is okay. But with lots of tattoos. Big no. And drinking and doing drugs damages your health, even if addicted or not.

He march over to Kendall. "You lied."

Kendall turns to him. "Logan, it's not what you think."

"Then what's that?" He points to the cigar.

"I only smoke when I'm extremely disappointed."

That made Logan change the subject. He stares at his crush in sympathy. "You okay?" Somehow, Logan believes Kendall is telling the truth this time.

"Yeah, but I can't say. I gotta go. Tell James to drop my board off at my house. " Kendall says and walk away.

Logan hang his head down and walk back to the skate park with his hopes flushed down the toilet.

* * *

The next day is Friday. He's gonna ask Kendall out after school but he doesn't think it's worth it anymore. Kendall lied. He ask Carlos if its true because Carlos is best friends' with Kendall. Carlos said that all of it is true. Kendall is not a player, he doesn't drink or do drugs, but he _does_ smoke. Only happens when Kendall is depress. He ask what happen and Carlos has no clue. He also ask if Carlos know if Kendall is straight, gay, or bi. That, Carlos has no clue either.

Logan walked to school in the morning. Usually he takes the bus, but this morning, he needed to clear his head and the only way to do that is to take a walk.

When he enters the school's double doors, everyone stops chatting and stares. Some starts snickering. Some just smirks. Logan never likes being the center of attention. Even though this is not a the good kind of center of attention. He wants through the halls to his locker as the others disperse. Then they start chattering again. One student ends up running up to him and push him to the lockers, making a loud bang.

_Something is not right here._ Logan thought. He hasn't been shoved to lockers like that since the first week of school when he moved here.

"Oops, sorry faggot." A guy shout out. What did he just call him?

Maybe it's just him. Logan shrugs and went to his locker.

_Stop being so oblivious!_ He thought when he enters his combination.

As he opens his locker, someone sneaks up on him. "Hey Mitchell, where's your boyfriend?" It's Jett.

Logan turns around and faces him. He also has to two guys behind him, Beau, Lucy's ex boyfriend, and Dak. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not gay."

Jett snickers. "Are you sure about that, faggot?"

"Let's call Carlos out here." Beau says. "You know. Because he;s the only gay kid in the school and we don't want to mess with him. So our guessing is that he's your date."

"No he's not!" Logan snap. Then it hits him. Carlos. He had told the whole school! Didn't he? He must've came to school before Logan did and yell that out to everyone! Then he remember what Carlos said at the skate park.

_"Fine, you better get out before I do it the hard way." _

_"What is the hard way?"_

_"You'll see. Sorry if I hurt you tomorrow."_

Why that betrayer! Logan glares at them.

"Ooh, someone's getting mad!" Dak laughs.

"Where is he?" Logan asked through his gritted teeth.

"You're Boobear is in the gym." Jett says.

Logan grab his bag and push it in his locker and slam it shut. He shoves the three away and run to the gym.

* * *

When he got to the gym, he push the door open with rage and scream Carlos' name.

"Carlos! Where the hell are you?!" His scream echoes and flies around the room.

Carlos came out of the boy's locker room frightened.

"There you are." Logan growls. Carlos notice him and run away but he bolt to him, chasing him. He finally tackles Carlos to the blue mats piled against the wall, pin him to the wall and punches him across the face.

"Logan!" Carlos scream.

"Why did you tell everybody?" Logan yells.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos cries.

"No you're not! Why did you tell people in school my biggest secret?"

"I was trying to help you!" Carlos shut his eyes and cover his face with his arms.

"How are you helping me? By humiliating me? You betrayer!" Logan punches Carlos again.

"Stop! Let me explain!"

Logan let go of Carlos and lean back. Carlos opens his eyes to reveal tears welling up.

"I told one of Kendall's friends to ask if Kendall is gay or not because they don't know themselves and I tell them to tell you if he is or not. That's it! I was trying to help you. I didn't know they would tell over people."

"When did you ask them?"

"Right after I enter the school a few minutes ago."

"Well, the word has spread faster than it should." Logan yells again.

Carlos close his eyes and sob. "I'm so sorry, Logan. Please don't be mad at me."

"I have every right to be pissed at you because you spilled by secret to the school! My biggest one! The one that's suppose to be kept secret! Now I'm ruined! People are bullying me now because of you! They didn't bully you when you told them because they know about your violent issues that even I don't know about!" Logan's voice begins to crack. "Now because of you, people thinks I'm dating you and if Kendall finds out, I will not have a chance! You know, you're my only friend in this school that I tell everything to but now, I can't even trust you with anything anymore." He stands up and turn around as he storms out of the gym, leaving Carlos there alone, sobbing. All he wanted is to help his best friend, but it turns out, Logan doesn't want it and now, Carlos is Logan's ex best friend.

* * *

Kendall had heard the gossip from several people and he wasn't in shock. He knew Logan has a crush on him because of Logan's blush that he always fails to hide.

Kendall's friends, who Carlos ask about Kendall in the morning, came up to him and actually asked and Kendall lies. He doesn't trust anybody in school with his secret either. Not even James. But Kendall's not exactly gay. He's bisexual. He loves both genders. In fact he has his eye on Logan ever since he moved to the school!

Also, about the rumor that has been going around in school about what he does after school is false but he wanted to be cool so he tell that it's true. He said that he drinks and smoke and he's a player. But truth be told that one of those three is true. He does smoke. He never drink, ever in his lifetime and he only dated Jo and Lucy. And he never had sex. He was thinking about doing it with a guy. Doing it with a girl makes him thing he does all the work.

He only told two people that those two are rumors: James and Logan. When he found Logan seeing him smoke yesterday at the skate park, he never expected it. He doesn't want him to know. But it's no big deal. Kendall doesn't know much about Logan either, but something clicks in him saying that he can be trusted. Besides, Logan is an adolescent. He doesn't have a lot of friends only Carlos and James really and some people Kendall calls dorks.

He doesn't tell anybody anything true about himself until he knows them first. James is one who can be trusted because he has been Kendall's true friends since pre-K. And for Logan, well, like he said, he doesn't know him all that well, but somehow he feels like he can tell the guy everything.

Oh, and what was Kendall upset about last night that made him smoke? He had a call from his parents, saying that he's moving. That's why Kendall doesn't have the strength to tell Logan because it will break his heart to know he has to leave his crush. Kendall's not ready to move. He's not going to leave him clueless. Not until Logan knows that he likes him too.

* * *

Logan walks home alone after hockey practice. He usually wants home with Carlos but not after what happen in the morning. Today was horrible. Everybody in school knows his secret, now he's being teased and harassed.

"Hey faggot!" A voice shouts behind him. Logan turns around and found Jett, Dak, and Beau. Logan turn back and roll his eyes as he walks, ignoring them.

"Hey, Mitchell!" Jett yells again.

Logan didn't respond.

"Hey, Mr. Fag! Hey, I'm talking to you! Are you deaf?"

_Just ignore them Logan and they'll go away._

He heard footsteps run and he starts running faster. They're chasing him. He turns to the alley. Stupid idea. Bad things always happen in alley's. Dak got to Logan first and pin him to the brick wall.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got a new fag in town." Beau says. "Let's see, Carlos' not here to beat the crap out of us so I guess we should beat the crap out of you?"

Logan starts whimpering in fear.

"Nah," Jett says. "Didn't we beat him enough on his first week of school? Let's try something new."

"I say we do both." Dak says

"Yeah!" Jett and Beau agrees.

Dak turns to Logan and give him an evil smirk. He aim to punch Logan's face, luckily he dodge the attack. Then Dak tries the other side of Logan's face. He ducks that as well. Then he easily give up and just knee Logan's stomach. Logan cries at the pain.

Beau grabs Logan by the hair and pull him down. He lands on the hard pavment. Jett sits on him as Beau search his bag for something like a thick stick. Any stick would do. Like a pencil.

"Found anything?" Dak ask.

"Nothing unless we wanted him to bleed and maybe be hospitalized."

"That would work." Jett says and Dak handed him the pencil. "Do you have anything thicker?"

Logan starts crying. He knows what they're going to do.

"Nope." Beau answers.

Logan starts screaming. "Leave me alone! Get off of me! Let me go!"

"No can do Mrs. Faggot!" Jett laughs.

"Hey!" Someone yells. They drop what they're doing and look at the outside. There they see Kendall, Carlos, and James in Kendall's car.

"They look mad." Dak says.

Kendall and Carlos jump out of the car.

Jett quickly get off of Logan.

"I told you when you piss me off, I'll kick your ass to the hospital!" Carlos shout as he tackles Dak.

Kendall got to Logan's side and push Jett to the ground. He crouch down to help Logan up.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you yet?"

Logan sobs. He never wanted his crush to see him like this. But he had saved him. That must mean something, right?

Kendall give Logan a hug then help him to his car. James jumps out to help. After they got Logan secured in the car, Kendall runs back to the driver's seat.

"You go ahead and take Logan home." James says. "I'm going to help Carlos beat the shit out of the three.

"Alright." Kendall agrees and start the engine.

Logan can't help but keep crying in the passenger's seat.

"Shh. It's okay." Kendall says.

After they got home, Kendall park in front of Logan's house. Kendall give Logan a hug until he calms down.

After about two minutes, Logan's sobs died down to sniffling. Kendall slowly let go. He gives Logan a smile. "You okay?"

Logan nods. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Kendall smiles. Then frown at what he's about to say, but should he? Nothing is going to happen. And after he tell him then he will have to tell him the other news, which will leave Logan heartbroken, but if he doesn't tell him, Logan would be clueless. But after what Logan just experience, he doesn't want to make it worse. He want to make it better.

"Uh, Logan?"

"Yes Kendall?"

_Well, better do it now and forget the I like you's_. So all he did is lean over and kiss the brunette's lips.


End file.
